


oops

by Robinihb



Category: Real Person Fiction, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Derek Hale is a Softie, Reincarnation, Scott is a Good Friend, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinihb/pseuds/Robinihb
Summary: me and my friends get squished into teen wolf as Scott, Stiles and Derek





	oops

**Author's Note:**

> oops we thought this now you have to read it
> 
> forgive mistakes this was for fun I'm not the best at writing -R
> 
> I'm better but lazy so y'all will have to deal unless my brain decides to get annoyed at me and forces me to do better -C
> 
> by the way we are gene Z so memes are happening -C&R
> 
>  
> 
> (Scott yells YEET in lacrosse)

It was late summer and three teens in the unassuming city of Edmonton, Alberta were about to get a startling wake up call that would change their lives forever. We start with the three teens; Raven, who was the only boy in the group with long dark brown hair, tall and slim, and he was fit from his training to be a black belt. Cardinal was the shortest and often called the cinnamon roll of the group, she could be mistaken for Ravens twin although her body was built for speed. Robin was the tallest and had broad shoulders, pale and blond hair she died fun colours. They talking about there favorite teen wolf characters.

"my favorite bit was when Scott thought Jackson was talking about actual juice." said Robin

Cardinal said " I liked when stiles makes fun of the bad guys"

Raven just grunted. Cardinals mum called us up for dinner then we went to sleep.


End file.
